Drazil
"Vampire" Drazil, born Vladimi Drazil" and renowned as "The Impailer", is The Third Mate of The Jolly Pirates and one of the commanders of the Hellpiean faction Vesper, who was giving the dangerous task of infiltrating the Hellpiean and Coronan Kingdoms in order to gather, steal and assimilate information on their plan, technological advancement in an effort to cause a coup d'eta to free Hellpiea, However he was ultimately setup and betrayed which lead to his eventual abandonment of his home and Younger Sister to flee to the , where he would later go on to become a personal , , and general Spy/ for hire before being branded a after he repelled and brutally massacred troops on an Unkown Island before helping Aima free her people from the ruling of a corrupt . As a "Dog of the " as he states, he quickly climbed though the ranks of infamy becoming well known throughout the as notorious and brutal Monste before he was eventually recruited by Jolly D. Chris on Burn Island following a small scrimmage. Since joining The Jolly Pirates He has since gained a huge boost in notoriety in the world following the crews numerous accomplishments as well as his own, however his name has since risen far beyond what it once was after he recently successfully single handily tracked down and challenged each member of The Jolly Pirates whom had their memories "Shaved" away by the of The No Beard Pirates Sharp Francis better known as No Beard during their confrontation, in hopes to reunite his beloved crew. He has eaten the Chi Chi no Mi and currently holds a of 300,000,000. Appearance Drazil is a lean yet well-built, exotically handsome man with beautiful Ruby colored hair and a pair of crystal blue colored eyes that hold animalistic slitted pupils. He holds a unique skin tone as years of being underground in the dark Caverns of Hellpiea and being locked away from actual sunlight gives him a pale skin tone, however being constantly exposed to the heat from the ever-flowing Lava/Maga under the Ash's of the Dark sea gives him a tanned complexion, that results in his skin pigment appearing as a biolumessent pale golden bronze color which makes him appear almost as if he is glowing. Similar to all Hellpieans He has a pair of Black curved horns jutting out of his forehead as well as a pair of pointed ears and sharp pointed teeth with his canines being slightly elongated similar to fangs. He is noted on numerous occasions to hold an air of "casual elegance". Before the Timeskip Unlike most Men in the One Piece World and quiet similar to his future Crewmate and adoptive sister Rose Glory, Drazil was noted to constantly change his attire even while in Hellpiea he would constantly be seen in various outfits. However one thing that never seem to change was his Hair which was styled to fall down towards his shoulders covering the sides of his face and is tied as a loose ponytail with a black hairband in the back and also sported a short goatee. *During his time as the Leader of the Hellpiean Version of the , Vesper he wore a full white suit along with Black boots and a Black long sleeved button up shirt untucked and has the top buttons in buttoned. References Burn Island Site Navigation Category:Jakyou Category:Pirate Category:Male Category:Hellpiean Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Martial Artist Category:Swordsman Category:Haki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Haoshoku Haki Users Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Reflex Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:One Piece: The Jolly Age Category:Wg4 Universe Category:Jolly Pirates